Syble
Personality Syble is naive and optimistic to a fault. All Syble really wants out of life is to love others and be loved and accepted by others. She is afraid of abandonment and being alone again so she has a hard time being able to tell people no, especially those she loves, and wont really argue with anyone unless she is extremely opposed to an idea. Syble believes in the power of fate and and destiny and hates killing partially because of this, it isn't within her rights to take control of someones fate by ending their life. She believes all the events in her life were leading up to this point and meant to bring her to the party and it was fate that lead her to them, so she believes she shouldn't leave them. Now she loves everyone enough that she wouldn't want to leave them anyway. Syble is extremely opposed to killing, she can rarely think of situations where killing anyone should be necessary and there are few crimes worthy of a death sentence. To her everyone is redeemable and has good inside them. Lore Pre Abandonment Syble lived in a fishing village in the land of Dodstal where it was very cold and icy most the year round. Other than just fishing the village raised sheep and traded furs as well as mined the mountains that gave her country its namesake, the Dodstal Mountains. Syble cannot remember much about her home but she remembers it suffering from polar bears attacking food storage and her not being allowed to play outside because of the risk. Post Abandonment Syble was abandoned in the woods as a child by her father at a young age and she is unsure whether she was left on purpose or on accident. Syble can't remember her age from when she was first abandoned and it is possible she has suffered some form of memory loss seeing as she cannot recall her own last name or the name of her father. She’s lived in the woods for most her life before meeting the party. After a harsh winter where she was in desperate need of fire at the risk of freezing to death she was able to channel magic abilities to produce the cantrip "produce flame" and this lead her down the path of being a druid. Her life in the wilderness left her attuned with nature but very out of touch with society. Relationships Elethia Soren "Oh wow! Elethia is one of the most amazing people I've ever met! I don't understand how anyone could ever think that she is evil or a demon, she is one of the nicest people to me. I don't really know much about her past so maybe that's what everyone is afraid of, but I don't mind if she needs her secrets. I hope she trust me enough that she might tell me some of them. Her past doesn't matter to me though because I think she is wonderful right now. I don't think she knows how beautiful and special she is and I hope to change that! I'm glad she considers me family and I can't wait to meet her brother!" Faror Wendhert "Well, um, he kinda scares me. I know he means to do good but I don't know if he does it in the right ways. He's loud and impulsive but he hasn't been mean to me either. I don't think he likes me that much but we don't talk much so I might just be paranoid. Is he the leader? He seems to boss us around and we go where he says most of the time. I might just need to try and get to know him but no matter what I think he should be nicer to Kara."Category:Player Characters Category:Balliz Characters Category:Druids Category:Humans